The present invention relates to cleaning fluids for fabrics. The invention is suitable for use by apparel manufacturers, textile mills, retailers of apparel, textile screen printers, upholsterers, household consumers and anyone else who deals with textiles.
For many years, the most commonly used chemical in fabric spot removers was 1,1,1-trichloroethane. Spot removers typically contained either 100% 1,1,1-trichloroethane or were composed of large percentages of 1,1,1-trichloroethane.
1,1,1-trichloroethane is fast drying and effective on most "dry side" stains (such as oil, grease and dirt). Unfortunately, the Environmental Protection Agency (E.P.A.) has determined 1,1,1-trichloroethane is a "Class 1" ozone depleting substance.
To protect the environment, the E.P.A. has placed a progressive tax on 1,1,1-trichloroethane and has created a phase out schedule for 1,1,1-trichloroethane. As of May 15, 1993, any product containing 1,1,1-trichloroethane or any product manufactured using 1,1,1-trichloroethane must bear an ozone depleting warning. This warning must be posted on all products treated with 1,1,1-trichloroethane and includes, for example, garments which have been spot cleaned using 1,1,1-trichloroethane.
There has been a great deal of effort within the industry to produce a replacement for 1,1,1-trichloroethane. Unfortunately, the available cleaning solvents are either more toxic (such as, for example, trichloroethylene, methylene chloride and perchloroethylene), highly flammable (such as, for example, petroleum distillates, alcohols, etc.) or are slow drying (such as, for example, mineral spirits). Accordingly, there is a strong need and a tremendous market for a "drop in" replacement which is less damaging to the ozone, does not pose a flammability hazard and is quick drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,029 to Piepmeyer discloses a dry cleaning detergent composition prepared by condensing a higher fatty acid with an alkanolamine. The condensate, and an excess of the alkanolamine, is then reacted at elevated temperatures with an acidic, surface-active agent. Piepmeyer does not describe or suggest a fabric cleaner having one or more hydrochlorofluorocarbons and/or hydrofluorocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,010 to Barton discloses azeotropic mixtures of chlorodifluoroethane with amyl alcohol and water. Barton further states that the mixture of lower aliphatic alcohols and halogenated hydrocarbons for use in dry cleaning is known and that such combinations tend to be flammable and constitute a serious fire hazard. Barton does not disclose a dry cleaning solution having one or more hydrochlorofluorocarbons and/or hydrofluorocarbons in combination with one or more alcohols and one or more paraffinic hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,622 to Steck discloses a cleaning composition having a chlorinated hydrocarbon, alcohol and paraffin wax. Steck et al do not disclose or suggest a cleaning agent having one or more hydrochlorofluorocarbons and/or hydrofluorocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,523 to Halpin et al discloses a liquid cleaning solution for plastic and metallic surfaces. The cleaning solution of Halpin et al includes an isoparaffin solvent (such as, ISOPAR.TM. "G", "H", "K" and "L") and a 4 to 10 carbon monohydric alcohol. Halpin et al do not teach or suggest the inclusion of one or more hydrochlorofluorocarbons and/or hydrofluorocarbons in a cleaning solution to be used for the cleaning of textiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,063 to Logsdon et al discloses an azeotrope-like industrial cleaning solvent used to clean printed circuit boards which is also useful for dry cleaning. Logsdon et al '063 further discloses that solvent cleaning with fluorocarbon based solvents is widespread in the industry. The composition of Logsdon et al '063 includes a hydrochlorofluorocarbon, methanol and an alkane having five or six carbon atoms. The alkane can be an isoparaffin. The composition of Logsdon et al '063 preferably comprises from about 55 to about 97.8 wt. % of 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane, from about 1 to about 38 wt. % of dichlorotrifluoroethane, from about 1 to about 4 wt.% of methanol and from about 0.5 to about 15 wt. % of an alkane having five of six carbon atoms which can be an isoparaffin. Logsdon et al '063 also refers to Kokai Patent Publication 139,861, which discloses a dry-cleaning agent having 67 wt. % 1,1-dichloro-2,2,2 trifluoroethane, 33 wt. % 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane plus hydrocarbons, alcohols, ketones, chlorinated hydrocarbons and surfactants. The composition of the Logsdon et al '063 patent is directed toward the cleaning of printed circuit boards and the weight percentages of its components are materially different than those of the present invention. Thus, Logsdon et al '063 does not suggest or disclose the invention as described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,064 to Logsdon et al discloses an azeotrope-like composition having a slightly different composition than that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,063. The Logsdon et al '064 patent discloses a cleaning composition having from about 55 to about 98 wt. % of 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane, from about 1 to about 38 wt. % of dichlorotrifluoroethane, from about 0.5 to about 3 wt. % of ethanol and from about 0.5 to about 10 wt. % of an alkane having five or six carbon atoms which can be an isoparaffin. Logsdon et al '064 does not suggest or disclose the invention as described. The composition of the Logsdon et al '064 patent is directed toward the cleaning of painted circuit boards and the weight percentages of its components are materially different than those of the present invention.